Unconditional Love
by Serenity200571
Summary: Hope you like this one
1. Chapter 1

He loved her with all his heart, had since the day he met her years ago, even more so now. Tapping his chest as he walked, down the ramp it was his way of showing her she was in his heart and thoughts. Both her and the kids, they had two fantastic girls, his step daughter Sarah at 12 years old and their daughter, Katie at 4 years. None of his fans, understood, why he had turned his back on his third wife Michelle, after only three years of marriage and his baby daughter, to be with this woman. His closest friends knew, his family knew and he knew, that was all that mattered.

He also knew there was something wrong lately with Nikki. Sarah had been covering for her, saying she had been sleeping the last few times he called home. He found it odd as he called at different times of the day, each time had been the same answer. He had a feeling deep in his gut's, he prayed they weren't going down that road again. It had almost killed him not being able to help her, watch her almost kill herself, The powerlessness he felt was the worse feeling, he would never wish anyone to go through what he had. Yet he would never leave her, his heart, body and soul belonged to her, and he would do anything in his power to keep her safe. Tonight after his match he was sitting the family down and finding out what the hell was wrong. He knew she had a problem, he didn't know how bad it was.

Nikki watched him walk out, her husband of three months, Katie's dad, she loved him so much. Smiling as he acknowledged his family with his sign, she sat back and watched him do his job, hoping he still loved her when he found out what she had been doing. She had managed to hide it well, but knew her problem was getting worse again, eventually Mark would find out, and when he did all hell would break loose.

**5 years earlier**

"Michelle, I am not ready to get married, hell I've just got out of my marriage with Sara" god why did she have to do this, he didn't want to get married again, it hurt letting Sara go, but he had to. She had found it hard to cope with him being on the road, and even though he hated it, he fully understood. They parted as good friends, and always would be, she was a fantastic woman and a brilliant mum to his two daughters, Chasey and Gracie.

Looking at Michelle, he wondered what he really saw in her, to be honest he had only gone out with her, to take his mind off his assistant Nikki. She had worked for him, for three years now, been there when Sara and him had decided to split. Sara loved her, he loved her but, in a totally different way, she was a good friend to them both in that dark time. Damn even his kids loved her, and of course her daughter Sarah.

"But Mark, we have been together almost nine months"

"So fucking what, get out Michelle I don't need, this shit"

"Why the hell I bother with you Mark I don't know" walking out she slammed the door, he was so bloody annoying his damn mood swings. Hearing the door open again, god didn't the stupid bitch get the message

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT"

"Ok, but then what do I tell Sara she wanted to know how you are holding up ?, saying that not good from the looks of it. So old timer, can I come in or not?" Looking up he smiled, Nikki could always cheer him up, why the hell didn't he just make his move on her, she was different from Sara and Michelle. She was small only 5ft, long dark hair, down her back, and wow a figure he could spend ages getting to know. Not skinny, like she was on a bloody diet, she had a little weight, god how he would love to grab her, and make her his.

"Sure darlin, tough day honey, so sorry to…" holding her hand up to stop him.

"Mark, I know the date, he would have been a year old today, Sara is coping just as well as you" Walking towards him, she pulled him into her arms, not many people knew Sara had suffered a miscarriage at 7 months pregnant, a little boy that Mark had always wanted, what they both had wanted. Today would have been his first birthday and neither adult was coping well, which was fully understandable.

Mark held her close, breathing in her smell, it always comforted him.

"Is she ok?"

"I'd say the pair of you are getting through it, she wanted to bring the girls to the show, and see you, but she wasn't too sure how flavour of the last months would take it" Mark half smiled, Nikki had never liked Michelle, neither did Sara. That should really tell him that Michelle wasn't right for him, but hell Nikki didn't want to know, she was the one person he did want. If she had shown any signs of interest in him, he would have her as his, a ring on her finger and his surname, no two ways about it. He had always had a soft spot for the single mum, from the minute she started working for him, in fact Sara use to tease him about it. Even going as far as saying if they ever split up, Nikki's arms would be the only place she would find him, as he sought comfort, happy if he did.

"Call her for me darlin, tell her to bring them"

"Mark Calaway, I am not your counsellor, or go between, you and Sara need each other especially today, so ring her you're damn self" Mark pulled her tighter to him, not wanting to let go of the warmth that surrounded her.

"For me darlin" usual that worked, just fine, a little begging never did anyone any harm, rubbing his back as if she was comforting her daughter. She placed a soft kiss on his head, moving away from him.

"Come on Mark, you need to call her, she would love to see you, in fact I would love to see her and the girls, why the hell you two every split up I will never know" because of the feelings I was getting for you, he thought to himself, as well as the distance that had been growing between himself and Sara for awhile. He had chosen to stay on the road, to be close to Nikki, she wasn't even aware he only took time off when she was on vacation. In fact the few times he had been home , before the split, Sara had asked him if he was having an affair with Nikki. If she had known, she would have been shocked, Nikki was kind hearted, and would never come between a family, no matter what she felt. Mark never knew how much she cared for him, seeing him upset, had her aching to take him in her arms, and make love to him, take away all his pain and love him.

**Present day**

"Mummy, daddy won, look he's doing our sign for us in the ring" Nikki smiled at Katie, looking up at Mark, she felt like she was there in body but not in mind, grabbing the coke bottle she drank it quick, thank god there was vodka in it. Her hands were shaking, she needed more, craved it, but hell they were in the middle of an arena. Yes they sold drinks out in the back, could she nip out, undetected. If she stuck her cap on, not many people would recognise her, or so she hoped, A lot of fans had been taking an interest in Mark's private life since he had walked out on Michelle, and their daughter. Damn, looking around, she noticed Sarah was telling Katie, about their dad. Now would be the time, looking up at the ring, Mark had his back to her about to do his pose, as he held Paul's urn up the lights dimmed as he got down on one knee, now would be the best time, she knew Punk would be out in a short while to spoil it, yes that would give her time.

"Sarah, mummy has to go to the toilet, mind Katie for me" not understanding why her mum would leave them with all these strangers, she just nodded, her mum was acting strange lately.

Running through the crowd, she hoped to get to the bar, and get back, without detection. Mark saw her run, leaving his girls, what the fuck, not able to break character to protect them, his eyes stayed focused on his daughters, almost missing his cue to talk. How the hell could she leave them?. What was so fucking important than the safety of their children?. Seeing her flying back, his stomach churned, fucking alcohol, he had hoped he was mistaken, catching his eyes, seeing the hurt and disgust in them, Nikki knew her game was up. Her addiction, had come before the safety of their children, before her husband, before everything. Putting the drink to her lips, she let the liquid flow through her veins, calming her soothing her. Yes this is what she needed her best friend the bottle, the one thing that would eventually rip all she loved and cared about away. Yet she couldn't let it go, finishing the drink, Mark's segment had finished, she couldn't remember when that had happened, as one of the back stage crew came to get them, guiding them back to Mark's locker room. Walking in with the girls, Nikki was surprised to see Sara, what was she doing here, hadn't they left her two hours ago, oh well, maybe it was a surprise, smiling at her friends she walked over to her

"Sara what you doing here I though…"

"I asked her to come, she's taking the girls back with her" hugging his daughters to him, it was good to feel them, safe and secure in his arms, god if anything had happened to them.

"Umm why?"

" She asks me why?, Sara can you take these two for something to eat sweetheart, canteens down the hall, oh girls have what you want daddy will see you in a bit" ushering the girls out, Mark locked the door, leaning his back against it, his arms folded, he looked at his wife. God all the signs were there how the hell had he missed them? He was scared shitless, this little one held his heart and he was frightened to death he was going to loose her.

"Why baby girl?."

"Why, what Mark?"

"Stop fucking with me Nikki, you left the girls in a fucking arena with strangers around them, just so you could get your fucking fix, I will ask the question again. Why baby girl? What has got my little one, so damn fucked up, she had to turn back to that poison?" moving from the door, he walked towards her, he didn't want to go down that road again, Last time he had come home early, to find Sarah crying next to her body, she had smashed through the shower glass door, so high on the booze, he honestly thought she was dead.

Please god he couldn't go through that again, he wanted her safe and happy, not this shell of his Nikki that stood before him.

"I'm sorry Mark, I'm so sorry" pulling her shaking body into his arms, he rubbed her back, yes she was always sorry. Dropping his head back he looked at the ceiling, could he do this, was he strong enough to let her go. He had the girls to protect, and he could do nothing for her, he knew this after last time. The begging he had done, on his knees as he cried, screaming at her to stop. The words she threw at him. He never did tell her, or ever would how bad she was, what venom came from her mouth. She had ripped him apart, he was damn sure it was down to the bone.

"Come on baby girl, why?"

"I dunno Mark, fuck I don't know" sobbing in his arms, he held her tight, praying this time they would both come out of this alive, without her he was lost. His fans, the public, saw a strong man, never showing any weakness. Inside he was scared, scared that he was going to lose the thing that he loved the most. She had taken that first drink, god knows how long ago, now they had to play the waiting game. Would today be the day she accept defeat and let go, or would it take her to the gates of hell, insanity, or death. He felt sick, where the hell did they go from here?.


	2. Chapter 2

Vince, had heard about Nikki, damn he had hoped this time she had sorted it, cracked it. Seeing Mark come back from the ring earlier, he could just tell she was back on it. Knocking on the door he waited , hearing the door unlock, he saw his star wrestler, broken, holding his trembling wife in his arms. Closing the door behind him, he took it all in. The fear in the room was strong, all he could do was support them through it, he had been there many years ago. Just where ,Nikki stood, frightened to let go of it, scared to take it, one drop too many, a thousand not enough.

"Do you want to try rehab again Mark, we can foot the bill" his heart went out to them, the pain they were both in. Rubbing his hand across his eyes, feeling the wetness on his skin, Mark looked at his boss.

"I don't know what to do anymore Vince, I don't have a fucking clue what to do?"

"Sweetheart, come here" dragging his niece into his arms, he held her tight, brushing her damp hair from her face, her tears wetting him.

"When did you take the first one" Nikki was confused, was it three weeks ago or four, oh god when had Mark gone back to work.

"Baby girl, tell the truth, honesty is the best way darlin" Mark stroked her hair, wishing it was him that could help her, hating that he couldn't, the only one who could help her was herself, with him and Vince as support. Walking away he hit the wall hard in anger, he hated this damn illness with a passion, it was slowly taking her away from him again.

"When did you go back on the road Mark" he turned, fuck that long oh god, looking at Vince he saw the same despair in his eyes.

"Four weeks ago baby, please don't tell me it's been four weeks" shaking her head, no it hadn't she had managed to stay away from it for the first two, she remembered that now, putting two fingers up, Mark could have kissed her.

"Two weeks baby?" thank god, there was hope, not a lot but a little and he was going to cling to that with everything he had.

"Rehab, I will sort it, no ifs or buts Nikki this ends now" seeing the fear on his wife's face he knew this time it was going to be tough.

"I'm scared Mark, leaving you the girls"

"Darlin, between us all we will manage, we need you better baby girl, this isn't you, this isn't the beautiful woman I fell in love with and still love, this is a shell baby, someone I don't even know. Why didn't you tell me?. I could have come home"

"And what Mark? What could you have possibly done?"

"I don't know" he whispered , how that frightened him, he couldn't fix her, or hold her and tell her it would be ok, because he had no fucking clue if it would be. He didn't want to lose her, the kids without a mum, but if she carried on they would.

Nikki could see the anguish in his face, why did she keep doing this?. The love he had for her was unconditional had been for years. Had to be the way she was, any other man would walk away take the kids and leave, but not Mark, he loved her too damn much to do that. Had left his wife and baby for her, something he never regretted doing and never would.

"Mark, can I say bye to the girls?" looking over at her Uncle he watched him shake his head.

"Baby girl, we need to get you in now, it would only upset and confuse them" feeling her body tense, he knew she was going to lash out.

"NO MARK I WANT TO SEE THEM" hitting him, her little fists felt like steel the amount of adrenaline she had running through her body, from both the alcohol and her anger. He hated this part, always had.

"Baby"

"I hate you Calaway, I fucking hate you. Bastard, not letting me see my girls, god if your fans knew what an evil git you really were, they would hate you just like I do" Mark held her tight, his heart breaking, she never knew what she was saying when she was like this, he had to remind himself of that, they were just words, but hell they fucking hurt.

"You are a waste of fucking space Calaway, a no good piece of shit, and fucking crap in bed, god my ex could fuck me better than you"

"THAT IS ENOUGH Nikki, I do not wish to hear anymore out of your foul mouth you hear me?, Mark doesn't deserve it"

"This is between me and my good for nothing husband, who all the fucking fans adore, who hate me because according to them I stole him away from his wife and young baby. But that wasn't true was it Mark?. I had your heart for years, and I've still got it baby haven't I, and you stupid fool love me no matter what, and you always forgive me. Ha what man would forgive a drunken mess, how do you know I haven't fucked…" her body was thrown against the wall his hand around her throat

"Don't you fucking dare say that baby, don't you dare" his lips met hers, kissing her deeply before he let her fall to the floor, turning his back he walked to the door. His hand reached out for the handle

"I love you baby, I love you so much" walking out, he never turned around, if he had he would have picked her up in his arms and took her home, where she belonged. This was out of his league, he would wait, he always did, she was right on one thing she held his heart always had, since the moment they had met.

**5 years earlier**

"I did it Sara will be here later today"

"Well done Mark see that wasn't so damn hard was it"

"Nikki you are one cheeky bitch, one day my hand and your ass are going to talk darlin and you wont like it" reaching up Nikki slapped his face gently

"Mark baby you sure know how to turn a girl on" walking away, Mark watched her, aching to chase down her ass and do what he had just said, yep she turned him on something rotten, what the hell was he going to do about it. Pushing his hand through his hair, his head was telling him to just go for it, fuck Michelle off, and take what he really wanted Nikki. Chasing after her he followed her into his locker room, closing the door he leaned back in it arms folded across his chest.

"So I turn you on then baby?" Nikki turned round her face going red, she never thought he would call her up on that, seeing his eyes darken as his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Nikki had a feeling she was being hunted, not sure about this side of Mark, she waited to see what he would do.

"Well doesn't every woman react that way when you threaten to smack their ass Mark" god she looked fucking adorable stood there her arms folded as her eyes beckoned him to try her.

"You're not every woman Nikki"

"Ok I agree on that but am still a hot blooded woman Mark" his eyes slid up her body, mentally undressing her, Nikki had never seen the desire that ran over this face, the look of raw hot lust, that was aimed at her. No way was he undressing her with his eyes, this was Mark her boss, her Uncle's employee, boyfriend to bitch in heat.

"Oh I know that Nikki, how hot blooded are you though?" he was overstepping his role as her boss here, but hell she had put some thoughts in his head and he wanted to try them out. She had always been there for him, cared for him, and slowly he had been falling in love with her. This was the first time she had ever shown any inkling that she may like him, he was going to push her buttons see where this went. Glancing quickly at the clock he had a good six hours before Sara and his girls were due, he would love to pass that time, making love to this sexy little one stood in front of him. In fact fuck the playing grabbing her around the waist, his lips smashed to hers. Nikki attempted to push him away, as she tore her mouth from his, she opened her perfect lips about to tell him to go to hell. Mark took advantage slamming his lips back on hers, he thrust his tongue inside, pulling her small body to his, he took her mouth under his. Tasting it, boy could she kiss, he was in knots, she tasted wonderful, pulling away for air, he moved his lips down her neck finding the pulse and nipping. Oh yes she liked that

"Mark , please"

"Please what Nikki? Stop, continue, or fuck you" her whole body shivered at that last comment, no they couldn't do this, he was with Michelle.

"Please stop"

"No, Nikki I won't I've waited for ages for some proof that you may want me as much as I want you, now you have shown it. Baby girl, I'm taking you back to your hotel room and making love to you for hours" god how she wanted that, could she do this, fuck it hell yeah sod everyone she wanted him, she had for years.

"Ok"

"Ok, all you can say is ok" seeing her smile, she had him by the fucking balls already,

"You darlin are going to get fucked hard and fast, made love to slow and sweet and that sexy ass of yours is so going to have its conversation with my hand. Grab what you need we are leaving" turning her in his arms he planted another kiss on her lips guaranteed to rid her mind of all thoughts except him. Opening the door he led her out, smack into Michelle.

"Mark, where are you going? We need to sort this thing out"

"Darlin, I am taking Nikki back to her room she isn't feeling so good, why don't you run along to Layla and have a chat with her ok" seeing she wasn't going to get much out of him, she flicked her hair back and stomped off.

"Mark, I can't believe you lied like that" raising his eyebrow he smiled

"What lie? I am taking you back to your room that is true"

"Mark!"

"What shall I call her back and tell her the truth"

"and what would that be"

"That I am taking you back to your hotel room to make love to you for hours"

"Mark Calaway what am I going to do with you"

"Fuck me I hope darlin, now let's go I have something that aches to sink inside you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

Sara saw Mark walk into the canteen, fuck , she had so hoped it wasn't true, the pain they had all gone through awhile back, was bad. Could they all bounce back from this, looking up into Mark's eyes she saw the despair, the hurt. Reaching up she grabbed his hand to pull him down, keeping an eye on Sarah and Katie at the food bar.

"It will be ok Mark"

"How? Sara tell me, how the fuck it's going to be ok? My wife, the woman I love so fucking much, the kids mum is drinking herself to death and there is not a fucking thing I can do about it not a thing" Rubbing his hands over his wet eyes, he tired to get his composure back, he needed to be strong now for the girls. Nikki had to get the help, if he was needed he would be there, at the moment he felt useless, a waste of space.

"Daddy!" opening his arms Katie crawled on his lap, snuggling into his warmth, tonight had frightened him the most, anyone could have gotten to them in that crowd. Anything could have happened, he just thanked god it hadn't. He wasn't sure which was worse, coming home that night when Nikki had fallen through the shower glass panel and he thought she was dead. Or the fact that someone could have took his family. His eyes drifted over to Sarah, seeing the hurt on her face, his little girl had taken the role of mummy whilst he had been on the fucking road. Oblivious to what was going on, he should have gone with his gut instincts and gone home. Seeing her pick at her food, he knew she had suffered, how much he didn't know. Nikki had a lot of making up to do when she was better, and she would get better, there was no way his heart would allow anything to happen to her.

"Mummy's gone again hasn't she daddy?"

"Yes baby girl" he wished the tears would stay at bay, his hand went to stroke Sarah's head. Her eyes lifted to his and held them, knowing if she asked him anything now he would tell her the truth. She didn't want to ask, too afraid to hear the answer.

"Daddy, will they make her better this time? Will she be ok?" Mark swallowed hard, what did you tell your daughter, when you didn't know the answer yourself.

"I don't know baby girl, I really don't know" Sarah burst into tears, climbing off her chair, she climbed into her daddy's lap. Holding his daughters too him, Mark comforted them the best way he could. Catching a movement in the corridor, he looked over seeing Nikki walking with Vince, their eyes met. Both trying to convey their love, both scared that this time she wouldn't make it. Mark pulled his girls tighter as he mouthed I love you as she walked away, grateful to see her mouth it back. Looking up he said a silent prayer that his wife would come back.

**5 years earlier**

Getting back to her hotel room, Mark let her open the door, then he was on her. Pushing her back against the now locked door, his mouth took hers as he ripped her clothes off. He was impatient he had ached for this for years and now she was here in front of him, wanting him just as much. Well if her actions were anything to go by, she had his shirt off, her hands going to his belt as she started to push him backwards.

"God Calaway will you stop putting fucking belts on they are damn hard to get off" Mark laughed as he helped her, taking in her naked body, he felt guilty as her clothes were now a ripped mess on the floor by their feet. God she was so hot he wanted to fuck her. Turning them he pushed her down on the bed, his mouth covering hers as his hands slid down her curves. Touching her silky smooth skin, soon his mouth and tongue followed, down he went till he was on his knees at her feet.

"You look good down there Mark, where you belllllll" Mark's mouth had found it's destination, sucking on her clit, his tongue thrust deep inside her folds. Loving that he made her stop, smirking when her hands grabbed his hair, almost ripping it out at the roots. He continued his playing, she was going to come hard and fast, he would make damn sure of it. Moving his hand to her breasts, he pinched her nipple, making her moan.

"God, Mark, if I …" again he used his tongue, his teeth, sucking her into his mouth he could taste her juices. Yes his baby was close, moving his hand down he pushed two fingers in deep moving them in and out whilst he continued to suck her. Her whole body was convulsing , another flick and she went over, her juices running into his mouth as she screamed his name out. Nikki almost passed out with the pleasure, god that was so fucking good. What had she expected with a long tongue like his, she was damn sure that would be getting into a lot of other places before this was over. Mark raised himself back up, shrugging his jeans and boxes off, he slowly climbed on the bed, crawling up her body, nipping and licking, tasting the sweat now cooling on her skin. Reaching to her mouth he took it again, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Pulling back he looked down at her with such love and desire in his eyes. Her hands pushed through his hair, watching all the emotions going over his features, as he slowly entered her body.

"You ok there darlin" she flinched a little, Mark knew he was big, so took his time with her, she was almost half his size and there was no way he was making her suffer, just so he could come.

"God Mark you are fucking big" smiling he entered a bit more, god she was so fucking tight, so wet and warm, it felt so good,. Shit he couldn't help himself, thrusting in, he filled her to the hilt. Her body jumped, with the quickness, then slowly relaxed.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I couldn't help" reaching up she pulled his face to hers, whispering that it was ok, kissing him gently.

When Mark felt her body take him completely, he moved, feeling her move with him, he set the pace, telling her how good it was to be inside her, how much he wanted her, loved her. Thrusting harder, Nikki met his thrusts. Both so close, feeling the other, neither believing this was really happening.

"Baby I'm close" Mark's breathing quickened as he bit her neck, leaving a mark, she was his and he was branding her, he had too.

"Oh god Mark" her nails scratched down his back, drawing blood, the ecstasy she felt was wonderful.

"Nikki, come with me" one more thrust and Mark came spilling his seed deep inside her, Nikki followed him. Both screaming the others name, then they finally collapsed in each others arms, sweaty and shaking. Mark moved himself up on shaky arms, his cock still inside her, his lips brushed her cheek, her lips

"I love you"

Nikki was shocked had he just told her he loved her, it was only because of the situation they were in, he didn't mean it. Her hand caressed his cheek, she had nothing to lose so what the hell,

"I love you to Mark" kissing her deeply he couldn't believe it, at last he had her, she was his. His body reacted as he took her again, this time slow, learning her body, memorising it. He poured all his love and feelings into making love to her. Nikki wept at how good it felt, for hours they pleasured each other, until they were well and truly sated, Setting the alarm to pick Sara and his daughters up, Mark pulled Nikki into his arms, content to hold her, as they both fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day**

Nikki held onto what Mark had mouthed to her, for three days, until she broke. Collapsing in the corner of her room she wept, screaming for him, wanting to feel his arms around her, protecting her loving her. The cold sweats and shakes had finally subsided, now came the overwhelming guilt, of what she had put both Mark and her girls through.

"I want Mark!" hitting the floor until her hands bled, she cried, pushing one of the helpers away, They couldn't help her no one could she needed Mark. She heard faint voices sure someone said she's in here, another voice saying leave her to me. Hearing the door shut, Nikki threw her head back on the wall, anything to take these thoughts away, she wanted oblivion in the bottle.

"Come on sweetie" Nikki looked up, her eyes now swollen from her tears, her cheeks puffy, not caring she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND I WANT MARK, I NEED TO SPEAK TO HIM"

"I know sweetie and you can do that in another week"

"I DON'T WANT A FUCKING WEEK I WANT TO SPEAK TO HIM NOW, DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND. ONE FUCKING PHONE CALL" . Massey, her support worker, sat down next to her, knowing how hard these first two weeks were.

"Oh I understand a lot Nikki. More than you ever realise. It's scary isn't it when all those emotions come running through, the guilt, the remorse. Wondering if your husband, will still be there at the end of it all. If family will still love you after all you did" Nikki looked at her surprised, this sounded like someone who knew exactly what she was going through, breaking down she let Massey hold her.

"I've been there honey and it's hell" letting Nikki cry, she remembered back to how it was, grateful that she was now able to help others, through the pain and suffering in order to become who she was today.

It was almost three weeks, since Nikki had gone, he had no contact, nothing, it was hard for them all. Mark took Sarah to school, then dropped Katie off at pre – school. Heading back home to the ranch, it was messy, he looked around Nikki would kick his butt if she saw this shit. Tidying up he picked up the kids toys, their clothes, moving into his room, he saw Nikki's t-shirt and shorts, still on the floor. He hadn't been able to sleep in there without her, sloppy git that he was, he had been sleeping in the spare room, god he missed her so much. The phone rang, pulling himself up, he grabbed it

"Hello"

"Hi Baby"

"Oh god, Nikki, darlin you are ok baby girl?" he sank to his knees it was so good to hear her voice, so damn good.

**5 years earlier**

Nikki awoke comfortably sore, god Mark had taken her every way he could, and damn was she suffering that man was big, in every sense of the word. She certainly wasn't complaining, no way. Michelle was a lucky, oh fuck, damn it to hell, she had let that bitch's name slip from her mind, whilst he made love to her, and it was love. Both had said it and she knew he meant it, just like she did. Stretching she looked around, where was he. Seeing a note next to her on his pillow, she picked it up. He had gone to grab Sara and the kids, and he expected her to still be naked and waiting for him when he got back. Nikki smiled to herself, the cheeky sod, he had almost ripped her apart with his love making , her body wasn't capable of taking him just yet, even though her head shouted fuck that I want some more. Climbing out of the bed, she went to grab a shower.

Mark waited at arrivals, eager to see his daughters and Sara, it had been a tough day to start with, but Nikki had helped him get through it. God his body was sated and comfortably sore, she had kept up with him all the way, and he loved her for it.

"Daddy!" seeing two bundles of joy running towards him he crouched down scooping them into his big arms. Holding them close, he kissed them, whilst getting up, with one on each hip. Seeing Sara, tears in her eyes, he was glad he made the phone call.

"Hi darlin, I'm glad you came"

"Me too, Mark, bloody tough day"

"I know darlin, god I can't believe he would have been one today" seeing her body start to tremble he put his girls down and pulled her into his arms. Rubbing her back, comforting her like he would a child. They needed to get out of here, it was not for the public to see, this was their private moment, to grieve for their son.

"Come on darlin lets get you back to the hotel"

"Where's Nikki?, Mark, she said she would be here" looking at Mark she saw his face go red.

"She will be waiting for us back at the hotel sweetheart, Chasey, Gracie lets go" watching the girls run ahead, Sara had a gut feeling something had happened between Nikki and Mark, about bloody time she thought.

"You've slept with her haven't you?" Mark was shocked by the question Sara asked

"Who?"

"Nikki" his face went redder, as he opened the door to his truck, helping his daughters in.

"What? No!" smiling up at him she gently caressed his face.

"You can't kid me Mark Calaway, I've known you too damn long, and the redness on your face, gives the answer away honey. All I can say is it is about bloody time, you both pulled your heads from your asses" watching her get into the other side of his truck, he smirked, yep Sara could read him like a damn book. Getting in, he guided the truck out onto the highway back to the hotel.

"Does it bother you sweetheart?"

"Mark, as much as I love you, and will always love you, as the father to my children and a damn good friend. It would never bother me, I always said you and Nikki would end up together, all I will say is be careful of Michelle, get rid of her now, before Nikki gets hurt. That woman is a god send to us all, and if anyone hurt her, I will be the first to step in and sort them and that includes you Mark"

"Got the message loud and clear there darlin, she will be happy to see you all"

**Present Day**

"I'm getting there Mark" it was good to hear his deep voice on the other end, rubbing her hand across her forehead, she started to cry, missing him so much.

"When you coming home baby girl? Have you managed to stay on the programme?" for the first time of knowing her, he had no idea what to say.

"Yes I have stayed on the programme, and I don't know I think another three weeks. They want to make sure I am on safe ground before I am released as they call it" trying to stem the tears, biting her tongue so she didn't tell him to come and get her now. She waited, how come it suddenly came so hard to speak to her husband.

"Baby girl you ok?" that was the question that did it, the one that broke her,

"Noooo" How he wished he could just grab her thorough the phone line, and have her wrapped up in his arms, where she belonged. She didn't belong in a fucking rehab facility, she belonged with him, with her family, where he could care for her. Stopping his thoughts there, when had he suddenly become her carer, instead of her husband?. He was the one that picked her up, carried her home when she had been too drunk to walk, held her as she vomited. Putting her to bed when she passed out, looking after the kids when she had her hangovers. Oh god would she need him still when she came out of rehab, or would she leave him.

"Marrrk"

"sorry baby girl, my thoughts were out of whack, don't cry darlin, We are coming to see you this Sunday, The girls cannot wait to see mummy, I can't wait to see you baby girl, hold you, kiss you"

"Mark I gotta go, others want to use the phone"

"Ok darlin bye for now I love you" staring at the wall he heard the disconnection tone. His heart breaking that was the first time she had not said it back.

Nikki put the phone down, and walked into the gardens, sitting on a bench overlooking the sea. It was so beautiful here, so safe. In another few weeks she would be back to reality, back to her family and Mark, would she manage. Putting her head in her hands she cried, would he still want her? Or was he just going through the motions, she would see him Sunday, she would look into his eyes and see the truth. Mark could never lie to her, it was a trick she had learned from Sara over the years. Heading back to her room, her stomach churning about seeing her family again.

"


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy are we seeing mummy today?" smiling down at his youngest he pulled her into his arms.

"yes sweetheart, so why don't you go pick your favourite dress to put on"

"Yes daddy, it will be so good to see her, I missed her, when is she coming home?" Katie was still too young to understand anything so, they had kept her in the dark as much as possible.

"Soon baby girl, soon, now off you go" watching her run of smiling it brought warmth to his heart, turning he looked at Sarah. He could see the fear on her face, they had been through this before, together, both remembered how that had turned out, neither wanting to go through it again. Mark had almost lost his family that day. It had been a nightmare, keeping it away from his then wife Michelle, trying to stay strong for Sarah and Katie. A lot of secrets had been hidden, thank god Sara had been there to help them all out. He looked up at the ceiling praying he wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing them again.

No, he wasn't going to think about that now.

"She going to be ok this time dad?"

"Truth sweetheart I don't know" Sarah climbed into his arms, needing the warmth his hugs gave.

"I'm scared dad" brushing her hair away from her face, Mark kissed her cheek

"Why sweetheart. What have you got to be scared for? You haven't done anything wrong"

"I couldn't stop her dad, I lied to you for her, and I hate that alcohol. I hate it" her little body shook with tears. Mark felt exactly the same, he hated the drink, he hated that he couldn't stop her no matter how much he loved her. Most he was scared shitless, that she would turn round and tell him to get the fuck out of her life, she didn't need him no more. Swallowing, trying to get his emotions under control, it wasn't about him, he needed to make sure his family were ok. That no matter what happened between him and Nikki, his girls would be looked after , protected and loved.

"Never think that baby, it wasn't your job to stop her darlin. You lied to protect both me and your mum and should never have been put in that situation. We will get through this little one I promise" how they would he had no idea. Would it be as a family unit, or as Nikki and the girls together and him on his own. However Nikki wanted to play this he would do it for her, even though it would kill him on the inside, if she asked him to leave, he would, he would do anything she asked.

**5 years earlier.**

"Nikki!" hearing her name being shouted she turned towards the hotel entrance, bending down she waited for two little tornadoes to jump in her arms. It felt good to hold them, looking up she smiled at Sara then gave Mark such a heated look, Sara was sure the reception would catch fire. If she hadn't got it out of Mark before, she certainly knew the answer to her question now.

"Sara, it is so good to see you and these two little ones" managing to get to her feet she hugged the other woman. Shocked to hear the words whispered in her ear.

"Good to see you too Nikki" Sara couldn't resist whispering to her

"About bloody time you and Mark got it together, he hurts you once and I will cut his balls off" Nikki moved away laughing. Mark was confused, then noticed her dropping her eyes to his cock, then looking at Sara. Oh god she so didn't threaten to cut his jewels off, oh yea seeing the shit eating grin on Sara's face she had.

"You two are a nightmare when you get together, leave my body parts out of it" with that he grabbed his daughters and headed to the restaurant. They needed to eat, it was getting late, and the kids needed sleep, he wanted to talk to Sara, and then make love to Nikki. Yes that would be good for him, oh fuck no

"Mark! What the fuck are they doing here? What is she doing here?"

"Michelle, I suggest, you take your attitude and leave, my children do not need to hear, that language, and as for Sara being here, I asked her. Now go " he turned away

"MARK!" turning back, he couldn't believe she was throwing a mini temper tantrum, how fucking embarrassing. Giving his children to Sara and Nikki, he grabbed Michelle by the upper arm.

"Get your things from my room, and get the hell away from me, We are through" he spoke through gritted teeth, if she wasn't careful, he was going to give her something to really throw a hissy fit about.

"NO!, You can't mean that, no way. You bastard what father walks away from his unborn baby?" Mark's whole body went taunt, no way had she just said that. Oh god no, she couldn't be, they had used protection, fuck. On the day his son would have been one, on the day he had finally told Nikki he loved her and made love to her. Michelle came and ruined it all, by saying she was pregnant.

**Present Day**

Nikki waited in the gardens, her family would be here soon. She couldn't wait to see the girls, hold them to her, smell them. She had missed their smell, their special hugs. And Mark she had missed her husband, her strong, powerful husband so much. Everything about him she missed, his love, his hugs, and his body when it moved inside her. She hadn't thought about sex for almost three weeks, but the thought of her husband making love to her, had her wet, and aching. She prayed he would still want her, after everything they had been put through thanks to her. Would he walk away this time, find someone who wasn't such a burden. He hoped he liked her new look, she had her long hair cut, short and cropped, making her face softer. She had caught the sun, and looked so much healthier, than the ghost like figure that came into rehab a few weeks back.

"Mummy!" oh god they were here, did she dare turn around, fear ran through her body. Then she remembered what she had been taught, face your fear and recover. Turning slowly, tears in her eyes, she looked over at her wonderful daughters. They looked so beautiful, in their dresses, hair flowing down their backs, as they ran into her open arms. Pulling them close, she held them tight, feeling their bodies relax against her. Crying into their hair, she apologised for all she had done, telling Sarah how much she regretted making her lie. Finally after what seemed like hours, she looked up at her husband, he was stunning in his black jeans, black shirt, opened with his silver chain showing. The sun was stopping her from, seeing into his eyes, standing up she walked over to him.

"You look good Mark" How she wanted, to hold him, tell him how much she loved and missed him. But she couldn't she would wait, see how he wanted this to go, it was no longer up to her. She had hurt him deeply, she didn't deserve this man, or his love, No she would see how he wanted to play this.

"You too, baby girl, you too" how he wanted to pull her in his arms, tell her he missed her. Loved her, wanted her. He couldn't he would wait, see what she wanted, see how she wanted to play this.

Both of them stood looking at the other, deep in their thoughts. Neither, wanted to make the first move, in case it upset the other. For the first time since their relationship started both were unsure of what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n Thank you for all your reviews on this story, as well as follows and favourites, wasn't sure how this one would go down with you lot, so glad I chose to publish it much love xx**

"Have sometime with the girls Nikki, they have missed you so much" What about you Mark, she wanted to scream did you miss me, just give me one sign that you did please.

"Mummy, mummy can we go along to the river" turning to Katie she smiled down holding her hand out to both girls she guided them down the footpath. Leaving a frustrated Mark behind, watching his famly disappear around the corner he went into the reception, he needed a coffee.

"Hey man, you must be Mark, Nikki's husband" confused he turned round to see a young man holding his hand out. Mark took it, after all it only seemed polite

"Sorry let me introduce myself I'm Kenny, wow your wife is an amazing woman" Mark smiled at that

"She sure is Kenny"

"Did you bring the girls?, she doesn't stop talking about them" yep that was Nikki, she loved her kids

"Sure did, so have you and Nikki known each other long?"

"About two weeks, she stopped me from taking my own life, if it wasn't for her my wife and four month old son wouldn't have me. I will be forever grateful for what she did. You man are one lucky bastard the way she talks about you, hell the sun shines out of your fucking arse. Sorry for swearing, need to work on that, it's good to meet you Mark. I got to go to my meeting take care, and thanks for being there, if it wasn't for your support Nikki wouldn't be here to save me" Mark said bye, tears in his eyes, taking his coffee he went and sat on the bench, overlooking the gardens. Kenny had given him hope, hell he had just given him the world. Nikki had missed him just as much as he had missed her. Finishing his coffee, he chucked the empty cup in the rubbish bin, smiling as he went to find his family

**5 years earlier**

"What did you say?" Mark had Michelle by the elbow pushing her into a corner of the reception away from listening ears.

"You heard I said I was pregnant"

"No fucking way Michelle we used condoms"

"Yeah well I guess one split, so daddy still pushing me out of your life" pushing his hand through his hair, he wanted to strangle the fucking bitch right where she stood. He hoped Nikki hadn't heard, damn he had only just got with her, fuck, this was one big mess.

"Go rest then"

"MARK!"

"What Michelle, what the hell do you want me to do eh? My family is here and they need me today of all days"

"I need you more and why the hell is your damn ex wife here?"

"Michelle a suggestion, get out of my face before I do something I will regret" seeing his eyes turn a darker shade of green, she knew to cut her losses.

"Fine I will wait for you in bed, don't be too long"

"I will be there when I am there" walking away, he headed into the restaurant looking for the gang, there they were in the corner. Moving towards them he could see the tears falling down Nikki's face, fuck she had heard.

"You ok baby girl?" he sat down next to her, aching to take her in his arms, comfort her, tell her it will be ok. He couldn't he didn't know himself if it would be.

"Mark, is it true what that whore said?" Sara asked through gritted teeth

"Mummy what's a whore?"

"Nothing sweetie, choose some food ok" sometimes she had to watch her mouth the kids picked things up so quickly.

"I dunno"

"Damn Mark I thought you and Nikki had the start of something good"

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING AS IF I AM NOT HERE" all four faces turned to her, Nikki wanted to scream at them all.

"I can't do this, I am sorry Sara, kids, I need to get out of here" she was starting to panic, she could feel her breath getting faster. Jumping up she ran out of the restaurant, into the open lift. Allowing the doors to shut, she slid down the mirrored walls, her head in her hands.

" I have to…"

"Mark, leave her, you have hurt her enough. Lets feed the kids, then you can go find her, let her calm down. As for the other let her rot in hell"

Even though it almost killed him to sit and eat with the kids, he knew Sara was right he had to let her calm down, only then would Nikki listen to him. Two hours later and two very sleepy children Mark headed to Nikki's room, as Sara was sleeping in there, on the spare beds, and the kids on the sofa's.

Knocking on the door there was no answer.

"Knowing Nikki I bet she cried herself to sleep, here hold Gracie, I got a pass here" sliding the key in the lock it opened. Placing the children on the sofa bed, that Nikki had kindly pulled out they covered them over, both out like a light.

"Sara do you mind waiting here for awhile?, I need to speak to Nikki"

"Mark don't wake her"

"I have to" seeing the frustration on his face, she nodded, praying that Nikki would hear him out.

Walking into the darkened bedroom, Mark went to the bed surprised to see it empty. Flicking the light on, he knew even before it lit the room, Nikki had gone. On her pillow was a note, opening it, his stomach dropped.

Sorry I couldn't stay. I love you Mark with all my heart, but you need to be a dad to your baby. I wish you all the best. Tell Sara I will contact her soon, I love you all Nikki xx

Holding the letter in his hand, he felt as though his heart had been ripped out. He knew she would be long gone by now, going back into the room. Sara knew from his face Nikki had gone.

**Present Day**

Mark stood on the sand leading down towards the river, his whole face lit up in the biggest smile as he watched his family. They were happy, Nikki was twirling Katie around as though she was an aeroplane, whilst Sarah took pictures on her phone. Walking the final few steps that would take him within touching distance of his wife, he waited. At first she didn't acknowledge his presence, which he felt strange, as they always knew when the other was close.

Nikki knew he was there standing waiting, if he didn't move soon she was going to throw herself in his arms. Mark took the decision from her.

"Girls can you go play by the shore, Sarah watch Katie ok" waiting till they were further away, Mark turned on her.

"Baby girl, I missed you so damn much" that was all the sign Nikki needed, throwing herself into her husband's open arms, she took his mouth with one of the most heated kisses he had ever experienced, Hell if the kids weren't here, he would lay her down on the soft sand, and show her with his body exactly what that kiss had done to him.

Wrapping her up in his big arms he gave it her back tenfold, eventually both pulled back, trying to get their breathing under control.

"I missed you too Mark, I love you so much, and I am so sorry for what I have done to you, to us, to the girls" wiping her tears away Mark kissed her nose, her forehead, then a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too baby girl. I forgive you darlin, we all do" Nikki held him close, her first amend had been done, grateful that her husband the one she had hurt the most forgave her.

"Do you know how much I want to make love to you" her body shivered, as his tone lowered, he knew exactly how to get her juices running. She wasn't allowed to come home for another week, and the bastard was trying to get her hot and bothered.

"Pity, I have another week, before I can suck you off and fuck your brains out" Marks body reacted just as she wanted, yeah mister two can play those games. Mark saw the heated look she threw him, yes his little girl was back, and this time he prayed it was for good.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Thank you for all your reviews on this story, as well as follows and favourites, wasn't sure how this one would go down with you lot, so glad I chose to publish it much love xx**

The sun was shining, Mark dropped the girls off, today was the day. He couldn't believe it, had finally arrived, pulling the truck onto the highway he hit the gas.

Nikki was frightened, sitting on her bench a coffee in her hand, she looked out at the gardens, enjoying the peace and serenity that it gave her. That moment of calm before the storm that was her husband would come for her. They had a lot of mending to do, this time would be harder, much harder. He had forgiven her, but that didn't mean she had got away with it, he would deal his punishment out in his own time. Her body ached for that, she would never admit it to anyone how much she loved it when his large hand made contact with her ass. It was a punishment he dealt out to her, four years ago when he had finally chased her ass down to her small cottage in the mountains. Smiling it still had her wet remembering that day.

Hearing a door slam, she looked towards the noise, there he stood, god he was fucking gorgeous, all she wanted to do was run into his arms, strip him naked and fuck him where they fell. She was horny for him, which was a first, as last time she went off sex for months.

Mark stood transfixed, she was stunning, in a vest top, jeans and his leather jacket, that she choose to keep from his last visit. Her excuse she could sleep with it, thinking it was him, who was he to deny his wife that. In fact he would deny her nothing, everything he did was for her and the kids, everything, jogging up the steps, he pulled her body to his, taking her mouth in a searing kiss.

**5 years earlier**

"She's gone, oh god she's fucking gone Sara." Slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a dent, he wanted to tear Michelle limb from fucking limb, why the hell had he ever got involved with her. WHY?, Sara pulled him into her arms. Hating to see him suffer, she would call Nikki later, knowing she wouldn't talk to Mark, but she would open up to her.

"Mark, we can't do anything now, it's late" seeing Mark take his phone out he hit speed dial, straight to Nikki's voice mail.

"Baby girl, please come back, call me when you get this I need you so much" Sara's heart went out to him, this time he was deeply in love, and the one person he loved had left him.

"Mark stay with us here"

"I can't Sara, Michelle would have my ass"

"Fuck her, she's nothing but trouble Mark, come on, you have Nikki now"

"Yeah, well she ain't here now is she?. You know what fuck her, I gotta get back to Michelle, she's pregnant she needs my attention" Sara could see how upset he was, going to Michelle was the worst he could do, but she couldn't stop him as he slammed the door behind him.

Nikki drove, for hours, finally ended up in the back of beyond, a beautiful little town hidden in the back drops near the Virginia mountains, no way would anyone find her here.

She had heard the various messages Mark had left her over the last few days, had it really been days, the evilness he said in his last message, ensured she would never go back to WWE, never see the friends and family again, he had told her to stay away from him and his unborn child, What they did was a mistake, he was back with Michelle and she was it for him. Little did Nikki know he had only said that after a full bottle of Jack, hurt and upset that the one thing he loved and cared for had left him.

Mark knew something was wrong around five months after Michelle had dropped that damn bomb shell, she wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy, that Sara had shown. He confessed this to Sara, who in a roundabout way, found the truth out, Michelle wasn't pregnant and never had been. She had used one of the dirtiest tricks in the book, to keep her man. The evil bitch had ripped Mark and Nikki apart, for what?, to make sure he stayed by her side. Little did she know Mark was going to be a dad, Sara spoke regularly to Nikki, she had broken down and told Sara the truth. That Marks hours of lovemaking had resulted in a baby. The problem was did Sara tell Mark, or leave it for Nikki to tell him, which if she had her way would be never.

**Present Day**

Feeling her husband's lips on hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her, she was back where she belonged. They stood there kissing for awhile, both content to hold each other, get to know each other again.

"Baby girl shall we get home. I ache to take you. Make love to you for hours, like we use to" his lips moved to her neck as he teeth nipped her hard.

"Ohh Mark, please" hearing her pleading he had her where he wanted her.

"Not before I have punished you baby girl, you hurt me, you hurt the kids, you let that poison enter our lives again. I almost walked away this time Nikki, do you know how fucking hard that was for me. I have never, ever since we got back together, felt the over whelming desire to walk Nikki" moving away from her, he ran his fingers through his hair, he loved this gorgeous woman, she needed to see that this time, it had hurt.

"I'm sorry" feeling her hands run across his shoulders, she reassured him.

"I know you are baby girl, but you know what I gotta do darlin, I can't allow this behaviour to get out of hand again. You are never to keep a secret from me again baby. If the need, craving comes back again, you tell me, you tell anyone then we can work through it"

" I will Mark, I promise, shall we go home get this over and done with." She knew when he had punished her, that would be it, they could move on, hopefully put this all behind them,

"Ok baby girl lets go" putting his arms around her he guided her to the car, glad that the first part of her recovery was over, The hardest part would be working it at home, in the real world, that was scary.

On the way home they called for lunch, in town, it felt good to sit and hear "normal" people going about their "normal" lives, theirs had been put on hold for awhile, but it was worth it.

"You ok little one?" smiling she grabbed Marks hand so grateful that he was there for her, for the kids, for them all.

"I will be"

Mark signalled for the bill, he wanted to get the punishment over, he would be harsh, it was his way. Then they could make love, the girls were staying with Vince for the night, not knowing their mum was home as yet. He wanted a night to themselves to sort their problems out, find out what the hell had got her back to the drink in the first place.

**4 years ago**

"You have to tell him Nikki, I mean it if you don't I will"

"NO!"

"Why are you so damn scared, he wouldn't hurt you and he certainly wouldn't take Katie from you. He has a right to know he is a dad Nikki"

"I can't Sara, he is back again with Michelle, I mean after that fucking trick she pulled and he still took her back with open arms"

"DON'T YOU DARE NIKKI, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE"

"Why not Sara it's the truth"

"No it's not and you know damn well it isn't, the minute he found out about the lies, he dumped her to find you, he was kicking her ass to the street why before that. He wanted you, he loved you, that man still loves you, if you called him tomorrow and asked him to meet you, he would leave her and walk to the ends of the earth for you, so don't you dare say that. A year he looked for you, what hurt the most is seeing him torn apart, yet I stuck by you and never told him where you were, where all three of you were"

"But"

"No Nikki, he only went back to Michelle after a drunken night out, he doesn't even know now why the hell he is with her, but for some god damn reason the woman loves him, and that's a damn sight more than you are giving him. Nikki he's asked her to marry him"

"What?!"

"Honey he couldn't wait around, he realises you don't want to be found, that you don't want to know him, she does, I guess having someone who loves him is better than having nothing at all. You give him something hun and he will be with you in a heartbeat"

"No, let him live his life with her, someone loves him"

"Nikki, I never thought I would say this but you are a cold hearted bitch" slamming the phone down on her Sara was fuming how could she do this to Mark. Ok things had gone wrong, but hell the man had tried to hunt her down for over a year to fix it. He had screamed, yelled and cried anything to bring her back, but nothing, so he turned to someone who would give him love, Michelle.

Nikki cried, she couldn't ruin Mark's life now, he was getting married, he had to love Michelle somewhere along the line to do that. Watching her daughters play on the swings in the garden, she did something she had never done before, she went to the fridge and pulled a bottle of wine out. Opening it she poured herself a large glass, putting it to her lips she drank, it warmed her inside, just what she needed the kids would be ok, after all one drink wouldn't hurt anyone, After what she had just been through she damn well deserved it. Who the hell did Sara think she was.

"Hi darlin what do I owe this pleasure" after hanging up on Nikki, Sara took the bull by the horns, pressing speed dial she called him, enough was enough, she was putting an end to all this.

"Hi Mark, listen don't be mad at me, but I know where Nikki is"


	8. Chapter 8

Mark almost dropped the phone, had he heard right.

"Wanna run that by me again darlin" shit had she done the right thing he sounded pretty pissed off.

"I said I know where Nikki is"

"Thought that, was what you said, Ok Sara how long?"

"Pardon"

"You heard me, How fucking long have you known?" oh shit she should have kept her mouth shut.

"A few weeks"

"Try again Sara"

"A month"

"Cut the fucking bullshit, HOW LONG?"

"Two days after she left"

"You fucking bitch" he slammed the phone down, ramming his fist into the nearest wall, how could she lie like that, he thought he could trust her. Hell the times he broke down in pain, as each time he thought he may have found her, it was a dead end. Well fuck them both, he had Michelle now, they were getting married soon. Yes she had lied to him too, but she loved him or so she said, and that he could live with. He had too.

**Present Day**

Parking the car, he noticed how quiet Nikki had got, as they came closer to their destination.

"You ok there darlin?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Nikki?" shaking her head she got out of the car, Mark followed.

"Was all we promised a waste of time baby girl, did I not tell you never to keep secrets from me"

"You know what Mark screw you" that was all it took, grabbing her arm he forced her into the house, his hand gripping tighter as he headed to the stairs. Nikki tried to stop him, she knew his intention, and she wasn't having it, Damn she was a grown woman not a little kid that needed an ass whopping because it had been naughty.

"Nikki stop it"

"No, let me go, Christ Mark I've just got back and this is how you treat me" oh so she was pulling the poor me trick, well it wasn't working, no way. Bending his knee his shoulder hit her stomach as he threw her body over it. Taking the stairs two at a time, she pounded his back with her fists.

"I SAID STOP IT" if she continued her punishment would be worse.

"and I said NO" walking into their bedroom, he threw her on the bed, as her ass touched it she moved off, sliding to the floor, struggling to get up she made for the door. Mark shut it, locking her escape route, he leaned back arms folded across his chest. She was going to pay dearly for this episode, now he would just wait until she had calmed down, which by the looks of it would take awhile, but hey he had all damn day.

"You finished ya tantrum darlin" how she hated him when he was like this, he was a strict man when he wanted to be and she had overstepped the mark with him on everything, didn't mean she liked it, but hell she sure enjoyed the sex after. Seeing the emotions fly over her face, Mark moved. Nikki wasn't quick enough, he had her over his knee before she caught her next breath. Pulling her pants down, and her underwear, he looked at his wife's sexy backside on show for all to see. How he would enjoy this, seeing it all red and sore, then after he would kiss it better. Enough she deserved this, bringing his hand down hard her whole body shook with the smack.

"Ouch, Mark that damn well hurt"

"baby girl did you think it wouldn't?" he was surprised she actually thought he would be gentle, no fucking way. He brought it down again, and again, hearing her crying, telling him to stop, yet he knew he couldn't she needed to hurt as much as he had.

"Pleeeeease, I'm sooo sorry ahhhh Mark" he had counted 20 in all, and her backside looked as red as a cherry, she wouldn't be sitting on it comfortably for days, but had she learnt her lesson.

"Come on baby girl" settling her in his arms, as he lay back on the bed, he looked into her tear stained face, hating that he had been so tough with her. Brushing her damp face with his finger, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It hurts"

"I know darlin, but you needed it. All I need to know is have you learnt your lesson" nodding her head, she would never keep secrets from her husband again. He was a tough bastard when it came to right and wrong and his hand was big and strong. It had tired her out, snuggling into his warm chest as his arms held her to him, she fell asleep, glad to be home where she belonged.

**4 years earlier**

Brushing his hands through his hair, he rang the bell, ok he had managed to be mad at her for what a week if that. Thank god she was in

"Mark, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Sara, think we need to talk darlin" letting him in she was surprised to see him, after the way he slammed the phone down. Guess he loved Nikki more than he let on, following him through to the kitchen he turned to her.

"Ok, I will cut to the chase, where is she?"

"Mark, she doesn't want too"

"I don't care what she fucking wants, Where is she Sara? Tell me darlin please"

"Why Mark?, why now, you are getting married in a few months, leave it be, get on with your life" Sara couldn't let him see her not now. Last week maybe, but Nikki had gone over the edge. Her drinking had escalated, when Sara rang her she was either too drunk to put a sentence together, or passed out from it. She worried for the kids, for Katie especially, she was a few months old, thinking she looked back at Mark. He was able to control Nikki, he always could, should she just tell him and pray that it would all work out. Hell maybe this was the wakeup call they both needed.

"Sara, I won't ask again, where is she?"

"Ok, Mark I will give you the address, don't be too shocked when you see her" grabbing the piece of paper that she had written it on, He rushed out the house, not letting the words that Sara had said register. Checking the address it would be a long drive, but hell it would be worth it in the long run, he needed closure before he married Michelle.

What the hell was that noise, peeping through her bloodshot eyes, Nikki attempted to focus on the damn clock, why the hell did it keep moving around. Reaching for it she fell out of bed, how the hell did she get here, what was she looking for. Damn there was that noise again, feeling around, she managed to crawl to the door, she couldn't understand why her legs wouldn't work, maybe the kids had played around again, tying her up. In fact where were the kids?, shit had she even put them to bed. Getting scared she ran to their room, her heart beat increasing with the banging she could hear, and the shear fear running through her. Opening the door, oh thank god they were asleep in Sarah's bed, and by the look of them they had fed themselves again. Well Sarah had fed herself, Katie wasn't due yet for a fed, at least she hadn't cried for one, that she could remember. Damn hitting her hand against the door frame, she hated what she had become, it had been years since she had drank, yet hearing about Mark had thrown her. He was meant to love her, hell he had tried to chase her down for a year, and now he was getting married to that bitch in heat, and worse Sara said it was her fault.

What the fuck was that banging, ahh the door someone was at her door, walking down the stairs, with the support of the wall, she located the door. She didn't even remember locking it, yet the keys were on the table so she must have. Well god help whoever was on the other side, they had woken her from her comatose state, all hell was about to break lose, yanking the door open, she let rip on the intruder.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WAKING ME UP AT THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT?" it was night wasn't it, oh god she didn't know, that scared her, when had she gone from knowing it, to black out and memory loss.

"It's 8pm baby girl, oh god darlin what the hell have you done?" No it couldn't be, over a year of looking how the hell had he found her, and like this.

"Go away" trying to shut the door, Mark wasn't having any of it, he couldn't believe his little one, was absolutely drunk, never in all the time she had worked for him had he seen her drink. Yes they had gone out had fun, but she had drank coke, lemonade, never anything alcoholic, at the time, it didn't bother him, but now, he was starting to understand why. Pushing her back into her house, he locked the door, hell she was too drunk to put up a fight, if it had been anyone else, they could have attacked her. Where the hell was Sarah? Oh god was she ok, Nikki wasn't able to tell him, what was that?, he was damn sure he heard a baby crying.

"Please just leave, go" sobbing Nikki wanted him out, she was a mess, he couldn't find out about Katie, oh god he would take her away. He would take them both away, she couldn't cope with this.

"No sweetheart, you need me darlin. Where's Sarah baby girl?" shaking her head, he had to go, oh please god, he had to go, trying to push him, back towards the door, she couldn't he was too big

"Please no Mark, I don't... you can't see them please"

"Can't see who baby girl?"

"Mark!" turning he saw Sarah thank god the little mite was ok, oh my god, was he seeing things, hearing the cry no he wasn't. Looking back at Nikki, he saw her break down her whole body just collapsed in a crying mess on the floor. Sarah looked scared and the new born if he was correct, needing feeding. What the hell had he walked into.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you so much to each and every one of you supporting this story xx**

**4 years earlier**

Mark didn't know which way to turn, stopping Sarah from coming down the stairs, he rushed up grabbing the now screaming baby from her arms, he held her them both to him.

"Sarah darlin you ok there sweetheart?" seeing her tears start to fall, what the hell had happened to them all, and where the fuck was the father of this baby. Helping Sarah down the stairs, he asked her where the milk was.

"kkk,,,attt"

"Sweetheart, take a deep breath, ok darlin look at me, Where's her milk?" pointing towards a door, Mark could only gather it must be the kitchen, walking in he found he fridge. Unsure what he was doing, he went back to Nikki, she was still curled up on the floor, nope he wouldn't get anything out of her. Picking the phone up he called the one person he knew could help him.

"Sara, it's me, You knew damn well what you sent me into didn't ya darlin. No she can't, because she's passed out on the fucking floor!. I have a screaming baby cold milk and I haven't a damn clue what the hell to do, you fed the girls"

"MARK, Calm the fuck down, stick the milk in hot water, keep testing it on your arm till it's warm then feed Katie"

"You knew didn't ya Sara, you fucking knew and you never told me?"

"I knew she had a problem Mark, I didn't know it was that bad. Is Sarah and Katie ok?"

"Yeah darlin, can you get over here?"

"I will fly out it's too far to drive with the girls, we will be over as soon as we can. Mark look after them" hanging up, he knew he would look after them. He just didn't understand what the hell was going on. Finally the milk was ready putting the tip into her mouth she quietened down, giving him chance to look at her. She was beautiful a cute little mouth, button nose, beautiful green eyes, wait green eyes, auburn hair. How old was she? No, Nikki wouldn't have kept that from him no way. Going back into the room, she was out cold, Sarah next to her.

"Sarah sweetheart, have you eaten baby?"

"I had some biscuits Mark" what the fuck, he needed to sort this and now. Calling Vince he explained the situation knowing her Uncle would want to help.

"We will be over tonight Mark, I never knew oh god if only we had known" he could kick himself like Mark he had tried hard to find his niece but nothing. Now they found her he prayed it wasn't too late. Hanging up, he turned to see Nikki coming too, how many times had this happened?. He prayed his baby girl was ok, that they would all be ok.

"Sweetie, your Uncle is coming over" bending down he snuggled the now sleeping baby in his arms, whilst ordering food for them all, after locating a menu on the side.

"Mark?" was she dreaming, oh god, what was he doing here, holding his daughter in his arms. She looked so happy, sleeping there. Was he going to take them, she hoped not. Trying to get up, her head spinning ,as she struggled, on her legs, attempting to walk to the sofa, whilst her body wanted to go the other way.

"Baby girl, what went wrong darlin? What made you drink like this sweetheart" it killed him to see her so broken. So sad, and drained, turning her face to his, she spoke. The words cut through him like a knife.

"You did Mark, you went wrong"

**Present Day**

Waking up surrounded by warmth and the smell of his cologne, Nikki knew she was back home where she belonged. Trying to get her bearings, she knew she was still on top of her husband, her ass was so sore from his punishment earlier, now she wanted him. Moving out of his strong arms, she stretched, ahhh that was painful, he sure knew how to use his hands in both hurting and loving. Watching him sleep, she saw how younger he looked, how the fear of the last month or so, had lifted from him. This time she prayed they would get through this as a family.

Moving down his body, she could see how she effected him, being close, it was always this way. Ever since that night they had made love, he was always hard for her. Smiling she inched down his body, until her face was level with his pants. Undoing the zip, she gently pulled him out, god he was huge and hard as rock. Slipping him into her warm mouth, she nipped him, as she licked him up and down, feeling him throb in her mouth, tasting the saltiness of his pre cum, her husband was one fuck able man, and all hers. Mark didn't want to wake up, feeling his wife's mouth swallowing his huge cock inside her warm mouth, almost made him come off the bed. When it came to oral she was fantastic, in fact when it came to sex they were fantastic together. She was it for him always had been. His hands gripped the covers, he was so close to coming, slowly opening his eyes, he watched her up and down she licked, deeper and deeper she took him. His body moved with her, he was so close, and it felt so good.

"Fuck Nikki, that's oh god darlin don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop" no way would she stop, seeing her wonderful husband come apart in her arms from her mouth was a sight to behold. Seeing his body arch of the bed, she knew he was close, one more lick and he flew, the saltiness hitting the back of her throat as she swallowed his come, spilling his seed, over and over down her throat, letting him slip from her mouth, after he stopped gushing She licked her lips, making sure no drop was split. Seeing him coming down from his high she watched with a big shit eating grin, yeah she still had it, she could still bring her husband to his knees.

"Fuck…. That… was fuck Nikki, hell darlin" running his fingers through his hair he couldn't remember the last time she had done that. When they first got married they both loved giving oral, but the last month, she had gone off it. He would forget it now, she was too ill at the time, would this be different?. Would they get through this, he hoped so, he really did as there was no way he was losing her again. No fucking way.

**4 years ago**

"baby girl, come on let's get you some coffee" guiding her shaking body into the kitchen, he settled her in the chair as he put the coffee maker on. Looking around it was a tip, a fucking mess, this wasn't Nikki, not his little one, she was stronger than this.

"Sarah honey, you go get a shower ok darlin. Do you have any clean bedwear?" seeing her nod, he was glad she was at least keeping on top of that.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE CALAWAY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

"TRUTH DARLIN A DRUNK, A LOWLIFE STINKING DRUNK WHO HAS NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER TO SAY ANYTHING TO ME"

"Sarah upstairs now" he waited until she had gone up then turned to Nikki.

"You need to talk and now!"

"Fuck you Calaway, you can't walk into my home and take over"

"Your home, your home look at the fucking mess Nikki, take a good look darlin, you have a 7 year old who is feeding herself, a baby who is how old Nikki?" oh fuck she so didn't want to go there.

"I SAID HOW FUCKING OLD NIKKI?"

"Katie is almost three months" she whispered, it hit him, she was his, she had to be. No way would Nikki have slept around, not after what they had shared.

"Fuck! She's mine isn't she?" Nikki ignored him, if she did this long enough may be he would disappear. Slamming his hand down on the table, she looked up at him.

"ISN'T SHE?"

"Yes, Mark, she's yours"

"You fucking bitch" hearing the door bell go, he walked out of the kitchen, holding his daughter tight to him, he had missed her birth, the first three months of her life. Nikki was going to pay, how could she do this to him, to Katie. Why hadn't she called him told him, he would have come running, problem with Mark is he loved her. Loved her so damn much, and he was going to support her, be there for her, help her build her life up. The only problem he could see was keeping it from Michelle, after all he was marrying her in a few months, at the moment his priority was his daughter, Sarah and most importantly the woman he loved Nikki.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and as commented the beginning chapter did sound like the shower scene from a film called" When a man Loves a woman", yet unlike Hollywood and movies the pain is a lot worse in reality. Xx

**4 Years earlier**

Mark headed to the door, how could she have done this lied to him about his daughter. She knew damn well how much his children meant to him. Keeping Katie from him would eventually have consequences he would make sure of it. Unlocking the door, he was shocked to see Vince and Linda, they had arrived a hell of a lot quicker than he thought they would, but guess having a company as big as theirs and a private jet helped.

"Vince, Linda, " both were surprised to see a young baby, they never knew, if only Nikki had told them, this could have been saved all this mess and hurt. The confusion her life had become, seeing their shock he was glad he hadn't been the only one she had kept in the dark.

"Well I guess I better introduce you to my daughter Katie, who I found out about ten minutes ago about, thanks to your damn niece" Linda went to take Katie in her arms, but she wasn't having any of it, curling herself into her dad, she felt save and warm in his arms.

Nikki watched their daughter seek comfort from her dad, much like she wanted to do. They may be at logger heads at the moment, but she knew deep down he would help her.

"Sweetheart what the hell have you done to yourself?" Vince knew straight away, he had been there himself years back, he had hoped she wouldn't have the same illness but looking at her she had. Pulling her into the comforting hug he knew she needed, Nikki broke down in her Uncles arms, scared of what would happen, but so glad they were all here.

**Present Day**

Mark was still shaking from the unbelievable high his beautiful wife had took him, moving her under him he took her lips under his. It felt so good to feel her soft skin, her toned body, he made love to her for hours. Showing how much he had missed her, how he loved her.

Finally collapsing in a contented mess, Nikki fell asleep in Marks arms grateful that he was hers.

A few days had passed, the girls were glad to have their mum back, yet she didn't feel as though she was able to hold it together. Mark had taken time from the busy schedule, he had to be back though in a few days, the holiday was over, she was going to have to face reality on her own whilst he worked away. They had not spoken about him going back to work, they had talked about everything else, but the elephant in the middle of the room, both knew it had to be addressed and soon.

He found it hard that his wife turned to Kenny and others for guidance and help, he felt redundant and he guess he was. She no longer needed her protector, her carer, she was becoming the strong independent woman he fell in love with and it scared him shitless. Not that he didn't want her back to herself, he just wondered where he fell in all this. Oh yes they still connected in the bedroom, hell the sex was mind blowing, best he had ever had. But something wasn't right and he had no damn idea what it was. Tonight they would talk when she come back from her meeting, they had to sit down and see if she was ready for him to leave on the tour.

**4 years earlier**

Michelle was pissed she couldn't get hold of her fiancée, she had tied his phone numerous of times, only to click to answering machine. She had heard that he had flown out to see Sara, what the hell did that damn bitch want, now. She may be the mother of his brats, didn't mean he had to drop everything every time one had a damn sniffle. She wanted to be the only one who had his child, not Sara, or that Nikki. She knew Mark loved her, she wasn't stupid, Nikki held the one thing she wanted his heart. She would do anything in her power, not to lose him, he was her meal ticket. He must have some feeling for her after the stunt she pulled over the pregnancy. Hadn't she explained that, how much she loved him, didn't want to lose him. hell he had asked her to marry him, yes he loved her, who wouldn't love her.

Mark was frustrated, this was one hell of a mess, looking at his phone he had another 10 fucking missed calls from Michelle, didn't she get the message he didn't want to talk, well not to her. Taking the bull by the horns so to speak, this had to be sorted now.

"Ok Vince, where do we go from here?" looking at Mark he could see the love he had for his niece, if he felt like that why the hell was he marrying Michelle. He had a readymade family and a woman who loved him. He had a feeling that the trigger to Nikki's drinking was hearing Mark was getting married.

"Truth Mark, and you won't like it, so don't go having one of your damn hissy fits. " checking to see if Mark understood him, he acknowledged his nod, then turned to his niece.

"Sweetheart it is up to you what you want to do. No one will force you to do anything, What I need to know honey, have you had enough? Do you want help?" feeling her sway in his arms, her sobs wracking her body, he heard a small whisper, of yes. That was all he needed to hear to get things rolling, taking his phone out he dialled a well known number, hearing an answer at the other end.

"Hi, its Vince, we have a young lady who needs help. Dr Hore we need her admitted within the hour, yes I would only the best for my niece." Closing his phone he turned to Mark, and Linda.

"Nikki will be collected tonight, Dr Hore is a wonderful friend of mine, who has a treatment centre around an hour from here"

"But Vince"

"Mark, she needs this, we cannot do this for her, she needs guidance and help, this is the best way forward, However you are not allowed any contact with her either by phone or visiting" seeing Mark struggle with that, he put his hand up,

"Mark don't make me send your sorry ass back on tour. I know you want to help her, but you can't, this is something neither of us can mend, it is not within our power to do so,. Nikki needs to sort this through herself, and she will, with all the help we can give, her. All I ask is you support her through this"

"Vince did you ever doubt I would. I love her, and I always will."

" FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT YOU BASTARD, MARRYING THE WOMAN WHO LIED ABOUT HER PREGNACY" So Nikki was now on fighting form was she, seems though she wanted to have a few blows at him before she left. Yeah well take this bitch

"Rather marry a woman who lied to keep me, then a fucking bitch who never told me I was a dad, that has to be the cruellest thing to do Nikki, Hell honey Michelle has a long way to go to beat that" he had hurt her, how he wanted to take those words back, too late he had said them. Luckily the limo had arrived to take her, if he had to wait any longer he would have taken in his arms and forgiven her there and then. Fuck he had already forgiven her the minute he held his beautiful daughter in his arms. Giving Katie to Linda, he had to right this wrong before she went.

Pulling her into his arms as she tried to fight him, he managed to still her body. His lips kissed her cheek moved to her ear.

"I am so sorry darlin, I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you baby girl, you have my heart, You always had and you always will. Michelle is a substitute for the real thing I want, YOU" he claimed her lips with his, putting all his feeling into the kiss, he had to show her what she meant to him.

As she walked out of the door after saying bye to two very confused little girls, and a man who loved her still. She turned to Mark looking straight into his eyes

"I love you to baby" with that she was gone, hating to hear her daughters crying, yet knowing they would be safe and looked after by their dad. As well as Sara, and her family, didn't meant she wanted to go, she was scared and the one person she wanted most in the world was Mark, he always made it better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Present Day**

Pulling the car into the driveway Nikki stared at the sky, how was she going to tell him, could he handle what she said. Hearing a noise, she looked over at the ranch, there he stood, her beautiful husband, her heart missed a beat he always looked so hot, how he managed it, after all the hell she put him through, the two kids and the tough schedule he had to abide by so he could continue being the best at what he did.

Mark had seen the headlights half an hour ago, after no noise, he decided to see what was going on. Watching her climb out of the car, she was stunning, always made him catch his breath. She was wonderful, strong, and sexy as hell, he was losing her he could sense it. Waiting at the door, he would let her start the conversation, deep down knowing he would hate what she had to say.

"Mark, we need to talk" there it was the dreaded words he so didn't want to hear. It took him back to four years ago when she said the same thing.

**4 years earlier**

Mark had watched her go, with two very scared children clinging to him, no way was he letting them out of his sight. Sod what others thought they were his, and he would step up to the mark and be their dad, no matter how long it took him.

"Mark, we need to take the kids home"

"Sorry, no can do Vince, I'm looking after them"

"But Mark, they are not…." Seeing the determination on the younger man's face, he let it rest for now.

"Ok..ok so what do we do? You have the storyline with Glenn coming up? Then there's your wedding to Michelle, hell Mark do you really want to take on Nikki's kids"

"They are mine, I love them, you can easily write me out for awhile, get Glenn to beat me with a chair, blame injury, anything these kids need a stable dad in their lives and I'm Katie's as well as Sarah's they are my responsibility" seeing the fear slowly drain from the children's faces he knew he was doing the right thing, however the Michelle problem would be tougher, but he was damn sure with a little help from the gang he could work around it

"Ok Mark, I must admit you are the best choice, Nikki will only be gone a few weeks, by then it will be nearing your wedding, How you going to get round Michelle"

"well boss man that's where you come in" Vince had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Go on"

"Well we all know what a jealous bitch"

"Mark there are kids around"

"Ok Linda you take them upstairs get their gear, they are coming with me home. Is that ok girls?. Hey you can ride the horses Sarah, go on sweetheart go get your things sorted and Katie's" giving her a hug he kissed them both as they disappeared up the stairs, they were his and he loved them.

"Right as I was saying we all know what a jealous bitch she is, so I was kinda hoping you would tell her she had to go on tour for a few weeks, push it make it believable, she doesn't need to know about what has happened to Nikki, she would take great pleasure in using it against her, as well as the kids. I don't want that happening"

"Ok Mark leave it with me, are you ever going to answer her calls, that woman has blown your phone up for the last two hours"

"Yeah, I will, god Vince what was I thinking asking her to marry me. I love your niece with all my heart, the kids, in fact when Michelle comes back from tour I will end it, no point doing it before, it will spoil her performance as a diva, hell she can't bloody wrestle anyway, so it wouldn't really matter when I told her"

"Mark leave, it for now, concentrate on your family, Michelle will never know what is happening, but I will suggest you call her"

"Ok I will settle the kids back at the ranch and speak to her"

"That's good enough for me, we will all take the jet, leave your car here, seeing as it's a rental. The guys can sort that out and I will get a cleaning company in, get this place gutted for when she gets back" Mark just nodded, Vince knew they had a long way to go, a hell of a long way, yet the love Mark had for his niece they would all pull through.

Three weeks had passed as Nikki worked on herself, she felt great, ready to face the world. Vince had told her that Mark was looking after the girl's, she couldn't believe he had taken time from his work to look after them. Who was she kidding of course Mark would he loved them and he loved her, yet he was marrying Michelle. She had to make a decision, she wasn't ruining his life again, he obviously loved Michelle in his own way, yet did Nikki love Mark enough to set him free.

Mark drove the six hour trip with his daughter's, he wanted Nikki to come home to peace and happiness. The place had been gutted, redecorated as per Sara's instructions, they had spent a lot of time together with the kids, whilst Nikki was in rehab. He had enjoyed the freedom of doing what he wanted. Michelle was still on tour, he had managed to smooth it over with her, claiming his phone had run out of battery, she was so besotted by him, she believed him. More like she didn't want to lose her money bank, she was due back in 3 days, he would sit her down and call it off. That was in three days he had now to think about, Nikki was due home later that evening he knew the kids were excited, they hadn't been allowed to visit her, all part of the recovery treatment. He didn't like it but had kept them occupied as much as possible, so they wouldn't miss their mum, as he missed her. He had wanted to pick her up, yet Vince had told him he would be collecting her, she didn't want any fuss. She was ashamed for what she had done, Mark allowed it, though disappointed he couldn't get her with the girls'

Oh well they had a lovely meal planned, and a relaxing night. Arriving at 4pm, he unloaded the car, walking into her house, it looked beautiful as if the past had never happened, she would love it. The warmth of the colour scheme was her personality, yes Nikki would be happy with it, he could imagine them all settling down here, as a family unit. He planned on asking her to marry him, he wasn't letting her go now.

**Present Day**

Mark felt his stomach drop, please god don't let her tell him to go. He couldn't cope with that, yet if she did he would. The girls' were fast asleep had been for the last two hours, following her into the kitchen, he watched her grab a coffee from the machine, her hands were shaking. He wanted to scream at her, whatever you are going to say don't, please don't ruin this little family we have. Please don't do it. he needed a shot of something, but there was no alcohol in the ranch he would never have it again. Reaching for a mug he grabbed a coffee, and sat down waiting for his wife to say something, anything.

Nikki was nervous, she felt him behind her, felt him grab a coffee, oh he so wanted something stronger she knew it from his stance. She had made him on edge, she had made him doubt her love, well it stopped here and now, he wasn't going to put him through anymore pain and suffering he had had enough of that to last a lifetime. She loved him so much, now it was time for the truth, facing him she took him in. From his bare feet, up his long denim covered legs, over his taunt stomach, hidden from her gaze by his black sleeveless top. Her eyes took in his powerful arms that held her tight and comforted her, to his tattoos, even the special one he had done on their wedding night, it had his favourite girls names in a heart. For all to see, moving up his strong throat, to his red lips, and goatee, his tongue licked out over them, she would have that long tongue licking her. No!, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter, after what she had to say to him, she may never feel that tongue again. Up to his proud nose, to his darkening eyes, he looked at her with curiosity in his eyes, she was looking at him as if she was printing him to memory. He didn't like it, moving his mug to his lips, he took a sip, wishing she would just put him the hell out of his misery, If she no longer loved him, no longer wanted him, he would prefer to know now!. Not able to take her scrutiny any longer, he spoke

"Tell me baby, what made you drink? Why you are looking at me as if you are photographing everything to memory" swallowing he waited, Nikki drank some coffee licked her lips, it was all or nothing.

"I drank because I couldn't cope with your affair."

"WHAT?" was she out of her ever loving mind, affair, what fucking affair?

"I want you out Mark"


	12. Chapter 12

**Present Day**

"No" slamming his cup down he got up pacing the room his hands running through his hair, of all the things he thought she would say accusing him of an affair was not it.

"You have no choice I want you out" watching him move towards her he had her pinned against the wall before she had time to think, his face in hers

"And I said NO!" fuck where the hell had she got the idea from he was having an affair, hell when did he have the damn time, between working and picking up after her, the kids, when?

"Please I am begging you… I can't Mark I can't"

"Can't what baby girl? Tell me darlin please"

"I can't watch you fall in love with Sara again" he was shocked Sara and him were friends he didn't see her that way not since he was with Nikki, in fact he hadn't seen her that way in a long time. Nikki and Sara were good friends, hell she had supported her through her toughest times they had actually all supported each other

"Baby, listen to me and listen well, I love you, I have loved you for years, I gave up my three year marriage and baby daughter because you gave me one small, very small sign that you still loved me. And on that small sign, I walked out on them for you. Why? Because I love you, it's you I want, you my heart belongs to , you my body wants even when I'm too fucking shattered, tell me little one why on earth would I want to have an affair with Sara, when I have all I want right here in my arms? "

Seeing the tears fall down her cheeks, he crushed her shaking body to his, someone had fed her lies, no way would he have done that. Sara would be furious when she found out, whoever had told his baby this, would not only have him on their case but Sara as well, Nikki was too upset to be questioned tonight, but he had to ask a question something that had been on his mind for awhile now.

"Little one when did you stop loving me?"

**4 years ago**

It was so good to have Nikki back, the girls were excited to see their mummy, all Mark wanted to do as take her in his arms. Yet was unsure how she would take it, she was on edge, Vince had told him that was normal it would take her a few days to get herself together she had lived under constant surveillance for weeks, its was hard to get back to reality. Mark tried to understand, but hell his arms ached to hold her, comfort her. She had been home around two hours sat with the girls whilst he made coffee, she had already eaten with Vince, which he was glad as the three of them had eaten earlier. She seemed so content to just sit in the rocking chair holding her daughters tight, he actually felt like a spare wheel, going back into the kitchen he cleaned up. It was another hour later and the girls came to hug him and say goodnight

"Night daddy" they shouted, Nikki raised her eyebrow at that, daddy? Shrugging her shoulders she led them to bed snuggling them down and reading them a story, lights put out and kisses given. She knew Mark was waiting downstairs for her, but she wasn't ready yet, slipping into the shower she let the day wash away down the drain. Changing into her sweatpants and sleeveless top, she headed down, finding him sat on the sofa a sports channel on. Looking up, he moved so she could sit down.

"Hi baby girl, how you feeling?"

"Good I guess"

"Do you want some coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee please" getting up he headed to the kitchen, as Nikki followed him in, she leaned against the counter as she watched him pour a drink, just looking at him. He looked good in his sweatpants and black sleeveless t shirt, his hair loose around his shoulders, Mark caught her looking and gave her his smile.

"Thank you Mark"

"What for darlin?"

"being there, taking care of my,,,, I mean our girls" handing her the coffee he leaned back against the sink

"baby you know I would always be there for you. Why little one?"

"I don't know Mark, I found out a lot about myself in there stuff I didn't want to know, how I depend on alcohol when things go wrong, how I need a drink to cope with life"

"Do you want one now?" shaking her head she sipped her drink

"So I guess whatever you did worked"

"So so, it will take time Mark, I need to keep on top of my recovery, need to make it the most important thing in my life for now, with the girls that's all I can think of right now" his heart dived, was she getting him to go, is that what she was saying?

"So just you recovery and the girls little one?" she nodded

"Can I ask baby where do I come in all this?" he whispered afraid she would flip, not wanting to shout at her, yet he wanted to demand that she didn't throw him out like yesterdays rubbish.

"I want to take us slowly Mark if that is ok?" god he could kiss her, slowly he could do slowly he could do snail's pace if she wanted

"I can do slow if that is what you want darlin" smiling at him she saw the love he had for her shinning from his eyes, he had been scared she was going to get rid of him no way he was hers, they belonged together he had shown that by staying and being there when she needed him most

"What I want Mark is for you to make love to me" he didn't need telling twice, taking the cup from her hands he pulled her close dipping his head he took her lips melting her body into his. How long they stood there kissing, caressing he had no damn idea, it just felt so good to be able to hold her again. Both explored the other their tongues fighting for control the kisses getting deeper, the caresses heated, he wanted her and he wanted her now, fuck that they were in the kitchen. Picking her up her sat her on the counter moving in between her legs, as his mouth worked its way down her neck, his teeth took the strap from her top and moved it down her arm, as his hand moved underneath to her naked breasts, gently playing with the nipple until he had it throbbing for his mouth.

He loved the softness of her skin as his hands ripped her top off, his eyes feasted on her, slowly he mved his mouth to one of her nipples, giving her time to stop him should she choose. Nothing, thank god, he took the tip into his mouth then sucked the breast in deep, as his fingers stroked along the waistband of her pants, her legs wrapped tighter around his waist as her hands gripped his hair, loving what his mouth and fingers were doing to her.

"Fuck Mark god that feels so goo…" pushing his cock against her she could feel how hard he was, one of her hands reached down his shoulders, under his top feeling his muscles move under her gentle hands, he had to go slow, yet all he wanted to do was strip her naked and slam into her.

Feeling her other hand go inside his sweatpants, he groaned in pleasure as she found what she was looking for, grateful that he had chosen to go naked underneath.

"ahh, baby girl you keep doing that and slow will be out of the window" her hand wrapped tighter around his throbbing cock moving up and down, as her fingertips came to the end feeling it leaking, fuck slow she wanted it now

"Fuck slow I need you Mark, I need to feel your power ramming into me" Mark had them both naked within seconds, holding her up he looked at her

"Are you sure baby girl?"

"Fuck me Mark just fuck me" ramming into her, she screamed his name, as he moaned into her neck he was home, thrust for thrust she met him, faster and deeper he went, both on the edge, her nails scrapped hard down his back, his mouth left marks on her neck, neither could stop , as they headed to their orgasm, a final thrust, and they both went over. The love they felt for each other, spoken as they hit the peak, both shaking as they came back down. Mark felt his legs go, somehow he managed to move to the chair behind him, Nikki still in his arms him still deep inside her.

"I love you darlin" he moaned into her neck

"I love you too Mark"

**Present Day**

Nikki stiffened in his arms, what had he just asked

"Pardon?"

"Baby I asked when did you stop loving me?"

"I have never, I still, oh god Mark it was all lies wasn't it. You never….." shaking his head,

"Never" he confirmed

"Oh god, we,….. I….. fuck" he smiled at her

"Yeah I liked to"

She smiled her tears still falling, she kissed him

"Me too"

Taking her into his strong arms, he shut everything off downstairs, locked the door and took his wife to bed. Tomorrow he would find out who had filled her head with that shit, tonight he would make love to her, show her over and over again how much he loved her, wanted her and needed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you for all your support reviews, favs etc this is almost the last chapter thank you again xx**

**4 years earlier**

Nikki had been home almost a month, Mark had been so supportive to her, life was good, he had been able to get back on the road, knowing all would be ok at home. For some reason Michelle wasn't back from the tour, however he knew from the rumours back stage the group would be home later. She hadn't made much contact with him thanks to Vince giving strict instructions that Mark wasn't to be disturbed whilst he was working, he had enough on with the wedding coming up., which was getting nearer and nearer, Mark hated the fact he was almost dumping her at the altar so to speak, but it wasn't fair to drag this out anymore than he had to, He loved Nikki he always had always will, it was her he wanted her and the family unit they had become, he hadn't mentioned marriage to her fear of scaring her, after all weren't they suppose to be taking it slow, Hell if taking it slow included him fucking her each night then yeah they were taking it slow. His phone went off, not bothering to check the id he answered

"Hi darlin, how are you?"

"Well baby you must have missed me then" fuck why the hell hadn't he checked the number, stupid fucking stupid

"Hi Michelle yeah honey I did so when you back, How was it?"

"I'm at the hotel baby waiting for you in your bed I want you, its been over a month since I have seen you, we have plans to make get the details sorted" damn just what he so didn't need right now.

"yeah darlin ok, I will head over in awhile" hanging up, he headed out, well this was it, he had to go finish it if he hoped to continue his life with Nikki.

Michelle knew damn well he had been up to something Vince had never kept them apart like this, was he back with Sara she bet he was fucking her whilst she was away. Well enough she was his and no other woman could have him. Nikki had turned up at the arena as a surprise, Linda had offered to mind the girls, so she could have some one on one time with Mark. Since she had been home, the girls were always there, no she wasn't complaining no way but it would be nice to have just them two. She had already spoken to Vince, and located Mark's room number, she would wait for him there, she couldn't wait to see his face.

**Present Day**

Four long wonderful hours her husband made love to her, slow and deep, with every touch and caress he showed her without a doubt how much he loved her .Almost losing her tonight had scared him shitless, no way would he go on without her, she was everything to him and more. Finally collapsing in her arms, his body covered in sweat, he pulled her to him.

"I love you baby girl, and when you are ready to talk I want to know who told you those lies?"

"I love you too Mark, Michelle"

"WHAT?" Mark sat up in bed, sod the fact he was shattered, how the hell had Michelle got near Nikki, hadn't they had that restraining order put against her, why on earth would she believe that bitch. Nikki saw the anger on his face, this was what frightened her at times, he would never hurt her, she knew that but wow she would never want to be on the end of that look ever again.

"Come here darlin sorry to scare you, why baby girl?"

"I don't know, I guess she caught me when I was down she came to visit me at home said she wanted to mend bridges, guess I was stupid enough to believe her" pulling her tighter, he grabbed his phone fuck what time it was this was being sorted now, No one and he meant no one would upset his wife ever again.

"Vince it's Mark, I want that bitch taking down, she got to Nikki Vince, I almost lost her again thanks to that fucking bitch, take her down and do it before Sara or I have chance to get to her" slamming the phone down he knew full well Vince would do what he asked, he could understand why she hated Nikki, after all he had left her for Nikki, but to make her take that poison fill her with lies, almost leave his babies without a mum, him without a wife, no one fucked with his family, no one.

"baby did it not occur to you she was breaking the law"

"No I guess I felt sorry for her, she had married you believing you loved her, hell Mark you had a child with her, then …"

"Yeah then no sooner had my daughter been born, what is it with me and bloody girls?" he laughed

"Maybe your little swimmers only want to produce daughters for you"

" I bumped into you three days later, in the arena after not seeing you for over three years. God you were stunning baby girl, how could I walk away from you again. I remember the look you gave me, one fucking simple look and I knew there and then you still loved me. I knew that moment right there that I was going to walk away from my marriage and daughter, I had to"

"You based it all on one look, God Mark I don't even know what I did, it was a shock to see you that day"

"That's why I knew your reaction was honest, that little look gave me hope darlin"

"Oh god Mark you always mentioned a look, but never oh god never did I know it was something as small as that, damn Mark That was one unbelievably stupid thing to do what if…." Mark silenced with his finger across her lips

"Was It darlin was it really stupid to walk out on a wife I never loved, to be with the woman who I had loved for years, who had my two daughters, who had needed me and I could be there for her, who had been there for me at my hardest time. Love made me do it darlin and if I was asked to do it all again I would. Baby girl doesn't that not show the unconditional love I have for you" Nikki burst into tears, the love they had for each other was unconditional she knew that now.

"I'm sorry for…."

"Never apologise darlin" pulling her down with him they fell into a contented sleep

**4 years earlier**

Mark had arrived back at the hotel shattered, not happy he had to do this, bloody bitch was laying and waiting for him. Exhausted he walked like the old man he felt at that moment, to his hotel room, opening the door, the light from the corridor shone in, there she was naked, and seeing her body did nothing for him not a damn thing, Standing in the door way he so didn't want to go in, Michelle had other ideas, climbing out of bed, she jumped into his arms ripping his shirt off, she kissed him wrapping her whole body around his. If she could just make him see how much she meant to him they would be ok.

Mark was startled grabbing her under her ass, he almost fell back out into the corridor as she jumped on him, just as Nikki came out of the lift.

"Mark?" oh god, no he was with her, she was, oh no she was going to throw up, hadn't they only made love a week ago, weren't they getting back together, and all this time he had been with her.

"Nikki darlin its not" untangling himself from Michelle, he stormed after her, following her into the lift, he made a grab for her

"Don't you fucking dare Calaway you no longer have the right to touch me, go back to her, you smell of her, you disgust me"

"baby girl please darlin I love you"

"Love me, love me who the hell are you kidding, go back to her Mark marry her have babies with her, just leave me the hell alone, I should have done what I had planned in the first place put my recovery first with my daughters. Leave me the fuck alone"

Running out of the lift she rushed into the cab waiting at the pavement, hurt and humiliated that he had lied to her, she gave the address for her home, if she hurried she could grab the girls and leave, she didn't want Mark Calaway in her life ever.

Mark was furious at both Michelle and Nikki, what the hell had he done so wrong to get so fucked up, yeah he had given his heart to Nikki and she had ripped it out again, well enough she wanted him out of her life he would stay out of it, going to the hotel bar he got drunk, staggering back to his hotel room confused and upset, he fucked Michelle, wishing it was Nikki, thinking of her, even screaming her name as he shoot his cum deep inside the body he was using.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you for all your support on this story this is my last chapter. xx**

**Present Day**

Mark had left Nikki to sleep as he edged out of the bed she looked so peaceful a soft smile on her lips, he prayed Vince had done what he wanted. It was something he had in place whilst Nikki had been in rehab. Michelle had been aware of the implications should she break the terms of her injunction and even though it was cruel to pull a mother from its child, no matter how much he hated her. She had signed and agreed to it, he knew Nikki would have more than a few harsh words to say to him when she found out, but Michelle had known even when her lawyer went though the agreement with a fine tooth comb he couldn't find any fault, It clearly said should Michelle ever go against the injunction and contact Nikki for any reason whatsoever she would be jailed, and her daughter taken from her to be raised by her dad.

At the time Mark had not been happy signing the agreement but Michelle being all tough and showing he no longer mattered to her had signed it, deep down hoping it would never come to that and he would return to her open arms.

Locating the landline he dreaded making the call, after seeing how his girls were he heard the words he had been dreading.

"It has been done you need to let Nikki know Faith will be with you tomorrow, and Mark I know you hate what we had to do, but it was for the best"

"Don't mean I like it Vince and Nikki is going to hit the roof with us all"

"That Mark is for you to sort out, and I would advise it to be sooner rather than later, Katie and Sarah want to see their mum and its going to be madness at yours. I want it settled before I bring them all over"

"I know Vince, I know leave it with me" pushing his hair away from his face he grabbed a coffee, at times like this he would love a drink.

Heading upstairs with her favourite drink hot milky coffee and two sugars he set it down on the bedside cabinet, as she slowly came to. Looking up at her husband she smiled loving him more for his acceptance of everything.

"Darlin we need to talk" settling down on the bed, he handed her the coffee, praying he wouldn't be wearing it.

"Ok baby"

"You know you mentioned Michelle had told you these lies baby girl, that through that you drank" seeing her nod, she was trying to understand where this was going to.

"Well as you know we put that injunction against her, after she had almost ran you and the girls off the road, and the other time she cut your brake cable" Nikki hoped to god this wasn't going the way she thought, she was putting two and two together and she so didn't want it to come to four, No Mark wouldn't do that he no not her husband the one who loved her unconditionally who had been there for their girls.

"There is no easy way to tell you darlin Faith is coming to live with us" Nikki slammed her coffee cup down, hitting him across the face

"How could you, how fucking could you rip a child a baby from its mother, What kind of person are you Mark, this isn't the man I fell in love with he wouldn't do this" getting to her feet she stormed into the bathroom locking the door, no matter how much she disliked the woman, it wasn't right to pull the little girl from her, it would break her heart and hadn't they done enough to her. How much more could Mark throw at her, she had lost him to Nikki, only a few months ago found out Mark had a 4 year old Katie, hell he had walked out on them to be with her and yet he still had to hurt her. It wasn't right, what had he made her do to give up her daughter.

**4 years earlier**

Mark woke the pain ripping through his head excruciating, hell he should never have drank that much, feeling a pair of long legs wrap around him he smoothed his hand down then, at least him and Nikki had sorted it all out, Turning he pulled her over him, looking straight into the eyes of Michelle, fuck, no not this. Hearing a banging on the door, he wanted to tell them to fuck off, he was broken, he couldn't continue like this. His head banged he was with a woman he didn't love and from the sounds of it the whole damn rooster was knocking the shit out off the door. Struggling up he swayed as he ripped open to door, to see Nikki, what the hell was it with them, could they ever get it right, seeing her look at his naked body and Michelle's tangled up in the sheets he knew then and there he had lost her forever. Pushing his hands through his hair, he had no explanation to give her, no words of comfort she had literally caught him in the act and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"I was hoping it was a mistake and I came to apologise, but I guess I got my answer, thank you for all your help with everything Mark. I wish you both well, isn't it two weeks till your wedding I wish you all the best for the future" Mark could see it ripping her apart, how he wanted to take her in his arms, but his sentence had been given, she had found him guilty and there was no way she would have him back, he hurt how he fucking hurt.

"Thank you Nikki, as you can see me and my fiancée cannot wait to get back to making love so would you mind leaving us in peace" Mark hadn't even heard Michelle approach he was in too much shock, pain, how his life had just turned upside down. Taking his hand from the door, Michelle shut it on a shocked Nikki. Yes she had got what she wanted, she would be marrying Mark in two weeks time and whoever the hell he had been seeing, screwing or fucking would no longer be in their lives.

Two weeks later a confused and broken Mark married Michelle in a lavish ceremony. That day Nikki took the girls and moved to the UK unable to hear about him or his marriage. It would be another 3 years before she touched US soil again.

**1 year ago**

Three years she hadn't been to the US and hadn't wanted to, her Uncle had kept her updated with all that was going down, even the fact Mark was a dad again. He had stuck with the marriage even though Vince knew he wasn't happy, he had made do with second best, and now a little girl had been born into the madness. Nikki often wondered if she had stayed would they have worked it out, no she couldn't think like that not now. Her Uncle had asked her home to help a few of the writers were leaving on maternity and another moving abroad, he was lost and needed someone he could trust at short notice. For some unknown reason she agreed to help, he had promised Mark would not be around for the first few weeks whilst she settled in. Dreading the thought of seeing him she packed the girls onto the plane and headed back home, wondering how things would go. She had struggled the first few years, missing him, aching for him, her hand many a time reaching for the phone to call him. Yet she stopped he deserved a life of his own, one he was making with his wife and daughter, even though he wasn't happy, he was learning to accept it.

Settling the girls with Linda both so excited to see their family, Katie couldn't remember much but Sarah did, they played on the swing set with Steph and Pauls kids, even Shane had popped over to see them, it was good to be back. Linda had told her Vince would see her at the arena go through some details. Climbing into the truck she headed over, not before checking all was sorted on their house, she had purchased a new place about 15 minutes drive from her family.

Parking up she walked in, loving the smell the atmosphere, she hadn't changed much her hair longer, her body slimmer, dressed in tight fitting black jeans and t shirt her hair up in a ponytail she looked younger than she was, with a smile on her face she went to find Vince. It had been years since she had drank the alcohol no longer needed it, that was a lot of water under the bridge. Deep in thought she didn't see the man walking towards her, almost falling on her backside, two powerful arms stopped her.

"Sorry darlin…..Nikki" looking up into his eyes all the love she felt for him flashed through quickly then hiding back down.

"Mark….. Vince said you wouldn't be here" wow he looked fantastic the last few years had been good to him, he was more toned, bigger built , looked like he had more tattoos hell did he have anymore skin to write on. His black shirt open halfway down his broad chest, his silver chain showing. His long legs fitted in tight black jeans, her body was already going on need and want mode.

"I guess Vince got it wrong darlin, How's my daughters? Where you been hiding darlin?"

"Girls are fine, I've been in the Uk look I need to go, I hear congratulations are in order, another little girl that's great Mark, I am truly happy for you." She had to get out of there before she broke down in front of him. Mark had already seen her reaction, he was elated his baby girl, was back and she still loved him.

"Ok darlin I will see you around" a lot sooner than she would think, making a phone call he found out where she would be that night. He had a lot to sort out, first was telling Michelle he no longer loved her , it would be hard to walk out on Faith, he loved his daughter, yet hated the mother, It wouldn't be fair on any of them if he continued his marriage.

After sorting out everything with Vince, Nikki headed to the hotel room she had booked, the girls were spending much loved time with the family, Nikki wanted space, time to think of everything. After taking a long shower, she order room service, and checked what was on the movie channel, her plan was a good movie , good food and an early night she had a lot on tomorrow. Her coffee in her hand she flicked through the channels, whilst admiring the view of the town. It was good to be back home, now her treacherous mind went to Mark, it had been fantastic to see him, and he no she couldn't think that way, he was married now, he belonged to Michelle, she would never have him again, didn't mean she liked it.

Hearing the door go, she opened it yummy food it would fill the space in her. Sitting down she cut into her potato, as the door went again. Knowing the waiter he most probably had come back for a tip, opening the door, her stomach dropped, what was he doing here?

"Going to let me in darlin?" she was too shocked to move, shouldn't he be with his wife and daughter. Mark smiled he had shocked her, that was good he could use this to his advantage. Moving her back he threw his holdall to the side, pulling her into his arms he kissed her with all the passion he felt. Nikki should have pushed him away, but she couldn't all the feelings she had for him came to the surface she loved him always had always would. Giving in she let him guide her down to the bed.

"I left her darlin, I left her for you, I couldn't stay, I love you baby girl always have always will"

"But Mark what about your daughter, your marriage?"

"Darlin my marriage was a sham, I love you too much, Faith we will sort out, I will still be a big part of her life" he went to kiss her again

"But,"

"No more buts Nikki, Michelle knows what has happened, its you me and the girls darlin as it always should be. I have already got Vince to sort out a quick divorce, I am marrying you, the minute you came back to the US you were mine, and that is how its staying, I don't care what anyone else thinks or really give a shit, I want you and you only"

"I love you Mark so damn much"

Nikki had no other words to say, he had laid himself open , she couldn't walk away again, not now, it would break her, he loved her unconditionally and she loved him. Pulling him to her she proceed to make love to him. Knowing they would have a long hard path to go but they would make it together.

**Present Day**

Pulling her clothes on Nikki came out of the bathroom not even acknowledging Mark she grabbed the phone, waiting for it to connect she rang the one person who she knew damn well would be behind this all.

"Tell me Vince that you had no other choice, that ripping that poor innocent baby from its mother was not done to hurt her. that it was for her protection that you had no choice" how she wanted to break down thinking would Mark been this cruel, with her if they went wrong , no Michelle was evil had almost killed her and the girls, he loved her, he had never loved Michelle.

"We had no choice Nikki I promise Mark didn't want to go this far, he hoped she would leave you alone he would continue paying maintenance and seeing his daughter a few times a month, but when Michelle started threatening your life and the girls, he couldn't risk her doing it. They set down with lawyers honey I promise and all was read, she knew what she would lose, she agreed to it." Looking at her husband she could see this wasn't settling with him either.

"So Mark wasn't happy with this"

"No baby he wasn't but Michelle agreed to it all, she hoped he would go back to her, I guess never thought through the consequences of her behaviour"

"Ok Uncle thanks I will see the girls tomorrow tell them mummy loves them and both daddy and I will pick them up, they have a new baby sister to meet" Mark's heart went back where it belonged, she was annoyed but would accept it, god he loved this woman so much, Hanging up the phone she turned to him

"You Mark are a good man, a stupid one to agree to something you weren't happy about, but Faith will be looked after well and loved until Michelle can have her back" feeling the tears coming from his eyes, he was grateful as he pulled her into his arms

"I love you darlin, it was the only way I promise" holding her tight they just held each other close wondering what tomorrow would throw at them yet knowing they could get through this together, with the Unconditional love they felt.


End file.
